Rose's and a Flyboy!
by csijagfan01
Summary: Juat a little Valentines Day fluff for our two favortie JAG lawyers. I really suck at summarys . If you read i hope you like.


**A/N Just some Valentine's Day fun.**

—

Mac rolled over and wrapped herself around her sailor. He surprised her by showing up on her door step the night before. She hadn't expected him to be here for Valentine's Day. Last time they had talked his case on the Seahawk wasn't going to come to an end anytime soon. So she had resigned herself to the fact that she'd be alone once again. But leave it to her sweet sailor to make sure she received her gifts from him.

—

_**Flashback JAG office **_

_**"Colonel where would you like these put."**_

_**Mac looked up from her pile of files to see the Gunny standing in her doorway. Mac looked around. **_

_**"Ummm on top of the book case is fine."**_

_**"Ma'am there's more than one dozen."**_

_**"What!"**_

_**"There are 4 dozen red and 4 dozen white."**_

_**Mac sat there shocked, 8 dozen roses. What had her sailor gone and done. **_

_**"Plus there's a rather large box out here."**_

_**Mac stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. "Gunny I'm not sure where."**_

_**"What the hell is going on out here?"**_

_**Mac raced out of her office. "Sir I can explain."**_

_**"Get to Colonel."**_

_**"Well Sir, the Roses are mine."**_

_**"Is there a reason that they have been sent here."**_

_**"I Umm I don't know Sir, I've not read the card yet."**_

_**"I don't think you need to read the card to know who sent them. Just remind Rabb that this is an office not a damn flower shop."**_

_**"Yes Sir." Mac turned to the Gunny. "Hurry and help me get these out to The Commanders SUV."**_

_**"Yes Ma'am" Gunny helped Mac gather up everything and carry it out to Harm's SUV. She would need to have a talk with him about sending these to JAG and not her place.**_

_**"Ma'am do you need me to follow you home?"**_

_**"Yes thank you Gunny." **_

_**Once Mac and the Gunny loaded up all the flowers and the box. She went back and grabbed her belongings leaving for the day. True to his word, the Gunny followed her home and helped her up to her apartment with everything. After she changed her clothes, went and opened the box. Inside the box was another box. So she opened that box. Inside that box was another box. So she opened that one. Inside the last box was a card. And a gift bag. Mac opened the card. **_

_**Sarah,**_

_** 8 dozen Roses for you 4 in red and 4 in white. They are to tell you that I'm yours for eternity. **_

_**Love your Flyboy.**_

_**She held the card to her heart. Next she opened the bag. She pulled out a small blue velvet box. Opening it up to reveal a stunning rose necklace. Her Flyboy really went all out.**_

_**Just after she had opened her gifts she heard a soft knocking on the got up and went to see whom was on the other side. Looking through the peep hole all she could see was someone holding Roses. Figuring that Harm had ordered more she opened the door.**_

_**"You can just set those." Her eyes got wide when she saw who was behind them. She ran to him throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. This caused Harm to drop the Roses to ground.**_

_**"Harm,I can't believe your here."**_

_**"Believe it sweetheart, did you really think I'd miss Valentines Day."**_

_**"But what about your case?"**_

_**"Done! The Captain was happy with the results so he let me barrow a bird and fly back."**_

_**"Remind me to send him a thank you card."**_

_**"What no thank you card for me?"**_

_**"Oh your getting much more than that." Mac drug him off to her bedroom.**_

Still thinking about the night before. She never realized that Harm had opened his eyes and was watching her. It wasn't until she went to snuggle deeper into his side that she realized he was now awake and watching her.

"Morning Flyboy."

"Morning yourself ninja girl. That was some welcome home last night."

"You like that did you!"

"I'm going to go away more often, if that's the kind of welcome home I'm going to get. And here I thought you didn't like surprises ."

"Well it depends on the surprise and you are a very welcome surprise."

"Well I'm that case I've got one more for you." Harm got up and went in search of his flight jacket. Once he retrieved it he went back over to the bed, sitting down and leaning against the head board. He handed Mac another blue velvet box.

She looked at it than back to Harm. "Go on open it up."

"Okay." She opened it to revel and stunning diamond ring. "Harm?"

"What do you say?"

"What does this mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not going to play mind..." Before she could say the rest he said it, the words she'd been longing to hear from him.

"Marry me.."

Mac sat there and looked down at the ring. Than up at Harm. "Yes, god yes." She jumped on top of him pushing him down on the mattress kissing him senseless. After a while, they both stoped. Harm took her left hand and slipped the ring on. Mac eyed her new ring.

"It's beautiful Harm. And best all it feels perfect."

"That's because on you it's perfect."

The more Mac looked at her ring, the more she loved it. "It looks old."

"Ahhh well you know, they said that's .."

"Oh my god, Harmon Rabb you didn't..."

"I didn't what?"

"I want the truth."

"The truth is, it's a beautiful ring for my beautiful wife to be."

"I get that, but why do I think there's more." Mac pulled it off and started to really look at it. That's when she saw the inscription inside. _For my darling Sarah. "_Harm did this belong to your grandmother?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes it was Grams ring. Now it's yours. I asked her for it. I knew she'd yes. Your the only woman that I'd ever want to wear my grandmothers ring. Your my darling Sarah."

Mac blinked the tears away from her eyes. "Just when I couldn't think I could love you more. You surprise me you always going to be able to do this."

"Well let's hope so." Harm said with a chuckle.

Mac laid back down on Harms chest, she laced her hand with his. Harm kissed her head. "Will life always be like this Harm?"

"Well we have eternity to find out sweetheart."


End file.
